The Day It Rained (Suzalulu) (Kalulu)
by Zerosrequiem
Summary: [ ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ] - Lelouch is a young Britannian boy who lives in the time of hatred. When his failure of a mother fails to earn enough money, he was sent to a free school for the "Elevens". Where he meets a sour boy named Suzaku, and an odd girl named Kallen. Nobody thinks he belongs, and everyone will do anything in their power to get him to leave.


[ TRIGGER WARNINGS : bullying, racism, harassment, violence, possible drug use, strong language, future sexual themes, mild self-harm/ self-hatred, and the topic of murder] ~ Be cautious before reading.

Lelouch stood infont of the mangled window. Shards of glass from past destruction pooled at the bottom, scattered in the red and brown dirt. This was the window to a non-official rundown high school specifically for Elevens. Or rather, the Japanese. Who lost in the war against Britannia.

Lelouch clutched onto his school bag. "I can't let myself be unnerved by the interior of a new school... " "Just because it isn't a Britannian school doesn't mean I should be skeptical or discouraged" The Britannian blooded male placed his hand on the partly demolished window.

Suddenly, droplets of water fell onto the window. The water drizzled against the glass, carting away some of the dirt on the window. It was raining. Lelouch smiled, rain. It was rain. It hadn't rained in so long, there wasn't a drop during the war. "The rain will be a symbol of my moving future"

That's what Lelouch told himself as he removed his hand, not even bothering to shield himself from the falling rain. He walked on. He was hesitant to face his future peers. There was no doubt that he wasn't any guest of honor. He was a Britannian, and the Japanese weren't fond of the Britannians after what they did. The only reason Lelouch was in this mess is because his dunce of a mother could no longer afford for her once privileged child to go to a normal Britannian school.

There was no sign up at this new school, you just simply went or you didn't. It wasn't official, it was just an organization to help educate the Japanese. So Lelouch's mother decided to have her son attend, it was free, and it would give Lelouch some form of education. Perfect, she thought. She didn't have one single thought about what whiplash her son would receive. What brutal commentary.

Lelouch reached the door to the school. His hair was now soaked because the rain was falling hard. He reached his hand out. The doorknob looked fragile, like it could break if he layed his pinky on it. But of course you couldn't think of an appearance as accuracy. When Lelouch touched the knob it didn't break, it didn't shudder. It was actually quite sturdy.

He took a deep breath and turned the knob. Infront of him was a lineup, Japanese teenagers leaning on the walls. Waiting for some class to start.

"Are you lost? " Some female spat out in a rather rude tone. "You don't belong here" "You're Britannian" "I can tell by your clothes.. " She crossed her arms. "If you're planning on playing a monstrous prank on this organization like every other brut of a Brit then you can take it up with Mr. Ohgi" "He won't be pleased"

Lelouch stayed silent, it was like he couldn't form the words of a reply. "I-... Uh" He stumbled on himself to try and form words. He began to sweat but the fact he was already soaked from the rain covered that factor up.

A male Japanese student then decided to also join in. "Oh look Airai, the poor privileged panzy is shaking in his boots..." He smirked. The girl from before, who's name was apparently Airai spoke once again. "Can't you see you're not wanted here? Scram... Scram or else I will tell Mr. Ohgi and he'll find someway of disposing of you.. "

Lelouch felt so attacked. He wasn't used to this type of behavior from another human being. Then again, he didn't blame them. Most Britannians were infact horrible toward the Japanese. These teenagers were just being precautions.

Lelouch swallowed his own saliva, as he finally found confidence in words. "I- My... My name is Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge and it would benefit me greatly to study here at this very organization... There are no rules here since it isn't official, so anyone should be able to join... Britannian.. Or not" He then reached his hand out to both the male, and female student named Airai. As if he were offering an agreement of peace.

The two Japanese students scoffed and turned on their heels. Looks like the Britannians weren't the only people capable of being stuck up.

As soon as Lelouch stated his reason for being there all of the students went into some kind of frenzy.

"A Britannian?! Here?!"

"What could a ruthless Britannian possibly wanna do here?!"

"Him and his kind should burn in the depts of hell!"

"He's surely only here to stir up trouble"

"He's probably a spy working for those monsters who took away our rights!"

These were the words being tossed across the halls like a hot potato. He wasn't wanted here. He knew he wasn't wanted here. But he had nowhere else to go, he wouldn't let himself live without an education.

Without an education he wouldn't be able to get a job, and without a job he'd be as helpless as his mother who even resorted to selling herself. He fought the urge to cry and he cut through the halls, clutching onto his bag tighter.

Lelouch then bumped into someone who was running down the hallway. The boy who he had ran into clearly wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry!" The mysterious boy shouted. Lelouch noticed that his voice seemed to be calm and nurturing. He took a deep breath in, maybe... Maybe not all Japanese students were so bad.. That's what he was thinking.

"Wait a second" The boys tone drastically changed. "You're the fucking reason everyone has lost it today, aren't you!?" "You're the damn Britannian snot who dared say he wanted to attend school here!"

This boy seemed to be absolutely fumed with anger. Lelouch looked at him, he had shaggy brown hair and emerald eyes. Lelouch looked up at the strangers eyes. "P-please... Know that I didn't cause this intentionally.. " "You see I-" Lelouch didn't wanna admit to being poor. "I just wanted a change of pace that's all, Britannian schools are too lively and I'm not racist I sw-"

The boy with the shaggy hair suddenly popped Lelouch right in the mouth. Blood from Lelouch's lip began to trickle down, reaching his pointed chin. Lelouch went silent. He went into a state of absolute shock. He raised his hands and cupped them over his face, as if protecting his own face from getting hit again.

"Of course you aren't... " "You know" "Pretty little Britannian boys like you don't belong in a place like this" The strange boy said, staring down at Lelouch with fired eyes. Then when Lelouch figured it would only get worse, something positive happened

A girl with red hair and beautiful blue eyes appeared, she had on a headband that raised her hair. "Suzaku, stop it... " "I think this kid has been through enough.. "

"But Kallen, he's nothing but a good for nothing Britannian... Here to stir up trouble!" Suzaku obviously had a deep hate for Britannians.

Kallen sighed. "Come on, Mr. Ohgi is starting class...

The two then walked off.

And that's how a gorgeous rainy day, turned into something horrifying.

[Soo aaaah, that was chapter one. Sorry if towards the end it felt rushed. I started to get very sleepy. Also sorry for the first chapter being short. They won't all be short I promise, just think of this chapter as a kicker :) ]


End file.
